Jealous of Your Cigarette
by ForsakenKalika
Summary: When sakura is caught in a compromising position, Kakashi decides to attempt to break the tension the only way he knows how. Rated M for a reason. Kakasaku, het lovins, swears, suggestive themes, smut-ish. Not 18 depending on your province ? DON'T READ


Definitely written for the "Underneath the Underneath Anonymous Challenge" on the Kakasaku LJ Comm. I love these guys...

"Jealous of Your Cigarette" by Loveage_Above (Or Ultravilent on the LJ, and ForsakenKalika on FFnet)

Rating: Definitely a BIG M!

Word length: 2059

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the title to this song, but I'm sure Hawksley Workman can get into a sweaty wrestling match over it with me. No, really. I'm game.

For Nimbl, and all the wonderful writers at the LJ!

* * *

It started with a bang. Sakura's day was often riddled with various noises and onomatopoeias uttered from aforementioned noises, but it was always the first clamor of her day that set her mood.

Sakura's eyes opened slowly, her green gaze moving about the room in the general confusion between Nod and the waking world. She had been actively dreaming before her waking, and now only remembered bits and pieces of the otherwise lucid world she had inhabited in her sleep-fantasy. She could recall, with no ties to bind them together, spinning Sharingan eyes and dopey canines. Her dream had turned sour when, during an important mission to the Land of Tea for basic Irish Breakfast, she had moaned. And Kakashi's figure had shimmered.

Had paused in his trek through a bubblegum forest.

And he had said to her, without calming his tense body, arms spread behind him and feet on the tippiest of toes, "They all say that. They don't appreciate it like you would."

Her cheeks, upon recalling the statement he had brazenly made, reddened. It then dawned on her, about the fifth time the neighbor's headboard had hit the wall, that the girl was indeed having sex, and sounded like she was enjoying it immensely.

It was on days like these that Sakura found herself play-acting the scene from next door.

It was on this particular day that the object of Sakura's rather imaginative and risqué dream tapped on her window.

Sometimes on days like these, where Sakura coincidently had the day off, and yet was still rudely awakened, the roseate placed her stuffed animals from childhood in compromising positions. Mr. Noh, a shaggy teddy bear who had lost his eyes, would occasionally perform fellatio on Katie Konoichi, a plastic doll who lacked the ability to bend at the knees and looked awkwardly like Anko. This was only after Ms. Konoichi (she was previously married to Shinobi Sam until he cheated on her with the incontinent baby doll when Sakura was six) would coyly dance for him until they humped like rabbits on Sakura's desk (she always did fancy the idea of sex on desks).

Today, however, Sakura decided sock puppets fit the bill. Gingerly walking to her bureau, Sakura pulled out a draw in which lay her striped knee socks. She padded over to her bed and snuggled in again.

"Do you like this? When I…" Only garbled mumbling was heard after that, and Sakura's nose wrinkled.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?" Sakura questioned herself. Seriously? That's just… I mean, that thing in her pants was only useful for two things, and the third was simply painful. To put one's mouth on it? That was simply creating a veritable epidemic of stinky-mouthed citizens.

But… she always had wondered…

The woman from next door had no problems voicing her appreciation for her gentleman caller's cunning linguistics, if her squeals were any indicator. Sakura dutifully acted out the scene, her blue and white sock gently licking the pink and black one on a particularly wide stripe.

It was this scene Kakashi had tapped on. The window was open, as it had been humid the past few nights. Nonetheless, Kakashi felt that it was only polite to let the girl who was sitting on her bed making one sock lick another know that he was indeed present.

"Oh! Kakashi!" A pink blush spread from hairline to camisole as she struggled to explain herself. It was only after a long wail from next door that Kakashi realized what he had intruded upon.

Sakura hoped against hope that Kakashi would find a way to segue brokenly into something else. It was something he excelled at. If Kakashi couldn't, then-

"They all say that," He commented flippantly. The poor pinkette in front of him convulsed slightly and choked. Was it something he had said? Kakashi lowered his feet to the floor, stepping lightly down. He would admit, during serious interrogation only, that he was afraid Sakura would suddenly flip on him. The last thing he needed that morning was a pissed off ex-student throwing pointy objects at him off the training field.

"Sometimes this is what I wake up to. Other times, it's them throwing things and breaking up. I like these days better because I can make fun of them and turn the weirdness into something-" The roseate gazed at his feet, embarrassed.

"Weirder? Seriously, Sakura, you're forcing sock puppets into pornography. You're raping your socks." He crossed the room and sat at her desk, perching his behind on its surface.

"I- I just-" Sakura stuttered. His ass was sitting on her desk. She hurriedly locked the voice in her head away when it insisted on flailing and squealing in regards to how perfect his ass really was. Not that she didn't notice, it's just that-

"Do you ever get laid?" his deep voice broke through her thoughts with its tremble-inducing tones.

"Wh-what? What kind of question is that? Do I ever get laid. Yeah, I've done it recently."

"'It'? Well, congratulations, Sakura, you have now turned hot, sweaty sex into a singular personal pronoun. Awesome." Sakura's hands, which had been picking at her comforter, still socked, stilled. Hot, sweaty sex? Her brain had forgotten to fire neurons when those words left Kakashi's lips. Finally, the kinks in the machine had been sorted (and filed away for later perusal), and Sakura was running to enough capacity to mumble.

"It's just sex." What was the big deal? You had some heavy person treating your vagina as a barn dance, breathing their hot breath your face, and you're just expected to lie there and take it. The last time she had had any intercourse had been a year prior with a Jonin from the Academy. He was studying to be a teacher, and had asked her out for a drink one day after she had delivered payroll.

"Those noises aren't real, anyway." He snorted at her glum statement.

"Yeah, she doesn't appreciate it-"

"Like you would," Sakura murmured to herself, emerald eyes wide in shock.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi coughed. Her head snapped up and she flailed her arms.

"No! Not YOU, you. Just… it… someone told me that one time… and you just-"

"Because if it's a challenge you want…" He left his sentence open, as if gauging her reaction. Kakashi moved slightly to sit on her bed. Sakura eyed him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. "I'm sure we could put them to shame." He wouldn't lie to her. Kakashi was well-known around town for his abilities on and off the battlefield.

"I'm not having sex with you, Kakashi." The pinkette hitched her comforter a bit higher and listened intently to the noises next door. His hands stilled on hers, halting any movements her naughty sock puppets might make.

"You'd rather force sock puppets into sexual situations than enjoy one yourself?" He'd admit it, she was pretty. It had been a slow progression from teacher to possible sexual partner, roughly 8 years now, but Kakashi had put in that time. Now, after catching her in a rather compromising, and very awkward, position, he had the chance to attempt what he had been denying himself.

"Are you propositioning me?" She dropped her hands, and the blanket with them, exposing her small shoulders.

"Would you hit me if I said yes?" Kakashi flinched when she moved to sit directly before him. 'Eyes up, eyes up, eyes up,' he chanted to himself. The low-rise briefs she was wearing was making any sort of thought difficult. Even more so, when her legs were spread almost around him, one foot touching the floor, the other tucked beneath her thigh.

She stared at him, looking for any trace of his signature humor. Instead, she found the man he was. The man she had been dreaming about, all muscle and musk, was sitting a foot away asking her to have sex.

"You're fucking with me," Sakura finally concluded, shifting to pull a cigarette out of her nightstand draw. She lit the end, and sucked on the filter tip, hoping to calm her nerves. Pointing the lit cherry right at him, she stated again, "You, Hatake, are fucking with me."

With grace she should have been prepared for, Kakashi nicked her cigarette and stamped it out in the ashtray on her night table. "I hate it when you smoke."

"Seriously? First you enter my house uninvited, proposition me for sex, then steal my last cigarette from me and smoosh it into oblivion? Then you have the audacity to berate me for making an informed decision as a medic as to whether or not I pollute my own lungs?"

"I don't care if you smoke, Sakura." He clarified, unhelpfully.

"But, you-"

"You have this habit," he began, rubbing circles into her comforter. She leaned forward waiting for more information. Sakura hated to admit it, but Kakashi's idea was sounding better and better. Considering none of the noise from her neighbors had ceased, she deduced she would either being walking around hot and bothered all day, or she could take care of the problem. Since she happened to have the object of her lewd dreams sitting on her bed, Sakura decided perhaps option two could be debated.

Somewhere between what he had said and what he was going to say, Kakashi had missed the change in Sakura. It wasn't until her foot, previously grazing the floor, made its way up his calf, did he become aware of the subtle electric charge in the room.

"A habit?" She questioned innocently. He grabbed her foot, rubbing at the arch. When she moaned and fell back on her bed, he twitched. As he rubbed, mewls of pleasure escaped her. She repositioned her other foot from beneath her thigh and brushed against his hard-on. Sparks shot behind his eyes. Not waiting for him to ruin the moment, she ran her toes along his hardness again, rewarded with a bitten groan.

"I have a habit, you say?" Her voice, he noted with a smirk, had changed from sweet to sultry in a matter of seconds. Moving his hands to her calf, he rubbed her. When she offered no resistance, he moved his hands higher. Her foot, previously adding friction to his arousal, snaked around his hip and drew him closer. She sat up and moved herself into his lap.

A breathy moan escaped her when her heated mound met him. His hands moved in tandem, one moving to grasp her around her waist, the other pressing and rubbing her through her panties.

"Yes," he replied, masked lips ghosting over her collarbone. "I'm jealous of your cigarette…" he murmured against her jaw. She hummed in response, moving her hand downward to grasp his length. "And how you wanna suck on it…" Sakura shifted in his arms again, this time moving completely off him, still grasping his cock. "And not me…"

Before he could continue, she had undone the tie on his pants and had brought out his hardness only to place her mouth over it. A strangled gasp left him and his hand, previously occupied with fondling her, was at it again. He rubbed and pinched her, moving her briefs aside. A lengthy digit entered her core and he could feel the vibrations of her enjoyment as she moaned.

"Fuck this," he stated finally, slipping his finger out with a wet pop. In one swift movement, he had her on her back, his face between her legs. Sakura moved to get a pillow when Kakashi stopped her with a glance.

"Let them hear."

When all was said and done, roughly five hours later, Sakura could be seen sitting on her balcony, enjoying the sunset over coffee. Pulling a tightly rolled filter tip out of her new pack, thanks to Kakashi, she mused upon her day. The manner in which it had started, and how it ended…

It ended with a cigarette.


End file.
